Cinderellie, Cinderellie!
by bluedoggie95
Summary: Lily Evans, daughter Ethan Evans, a very wealthy merchant, had a wonderful life, that is until her mother died of mysterious causes. Her life takes a radical turn downward when her father remarries Claire Rosewood. What will happen to Lily after that?
1. Begining

Lily crouched down onto the kitchen floor, scrubbing the off-white tiles. Her fire red hair, which used to be waist length and well-taken care of was now shoulder length and lanky. It kept getting in her way so she pushed it into a messy ponytail and continued scrubbing. She had to finish scrubbing the floor by the time her mother was home or be locked in her room for the rest of the day. If you could even call it a room, it was extremely small, containing a small mattress with a few blankets and her clothes in an old dresser. Her room was the only thing her father knew about her new arrangement. Her father was also the only reason she still had the few small ornaments on her dresser. The rest, her priceless memorabilia, was given to Petunia along with her old room. They, meaning her father and new mother, had decided to give Petunia the room because she had lost all traces of her previous life and the least they could do was give her the best room. Lily also had to leave most of her precious figurines her mother gave her because 'they were silly and Lily didn't need them.'

Lily finished scrubbing and quickly stood up. She had to stand there until it dried because her mother didn't like for there to be footprints on the floor. 'They are filthy and disgusting! You can wash all of the floors tomorrow now!' she remembered her mother tell her, the day after her and her daughter had moved in. Lily had been seven at the time and now eight years later, not much has changed. Her father was never around, her mother (if you could even call her that) treated her as a slave, and Petunia was a spoiled brat.

Lily took a tentative step. The floor was still wet so Lily had to quickly grab the mop and wash off the mark. She really did not want to be locked in with out eating again. Her mother did not permit her to eat until all her work was done and she herself had checked it. If Petunia was feeling spiteful, she would drag dirt in or walk on wet floors or even grab dishes and rub rotten vegetables or something equally disgusting into it. Her mother well new that Lily always did her chores to perfection, she had even caught Petunia a couple times before but she still blamed it on Lily and not only would she not be allowed to eat, she would have to do double the amount of chores the next day. She also had to wait until Petunia and her mother had their fill, were washed, and had absolutely nothing else that Lily could do for them. Because of this arrangement, Lily often would go without food until eleven or later into the night.

The floors were dry now so Lily swiftly pranced across the floors and into her room. Her mother was having guests over so Lily had to wash up and make her self presentable. She quickly washed herself and brushed through her tangled hair. Her hair, now cleaned, fell in gentle waves just below her shoulders. She grabbed her best dress, a startling emerald green, that her father had bought her and slipped into it. It hugged all of her newly aquired curves perfectly. Lily used to be stick thin, pale, and had freckles all over her face. Now, she had curves in all of the correct places, slightly tanned, and had only a few freckles here and there. She used to be cute, now she was beautiful. She slipped into her shoes and brushed through her hair one more time. Right as she put her brush down, she heard the door open.

"Lillian! Where are you?" she heard her mother call loudly. Lily quickly walked out of her room, not forgeting to shut the door.

"Coming mother!" she called, quickly making her way down the stairs. She presented herself to her mother, who sniffed in return.

"It's okay, for someone like you," she sneered. Lily inwardly sighed, her mother always made comments like that. Lily had to agree for despite her obvious beauty, she had grown to except her mother's comments. That and the fact that she had not always been as beautiful. She had always been slightly on the heavy side, always sickly pale, and in her opinion was cursed with orange colored hair. She had never thought of herself as beautiful simply because she had flaws. She turned to see her sister making her appearance.

Petunia had always been beautiful. She was blessed with sun-kissed curls, baby blue eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown, emphasizing her curves and blue eyes perfectly. She was another reason Lily had no self-confidence in herself, she had always been beautiful, intelligent, and talkative. Lily had not always been beautiful and would never be as beautiful as Petunia, and she was shy and quiet, so no one knew how smart or sweet she was. A lot of people tended to flock over to Petunia and just flat out ignore Lily. It was unjust but life, or more specifically, _her life. _She had always thought herself to be the ugly stepsister. She had not planned, expected, anticipated, or even hoped of what was about to happen to her. Her very own Cinderella story, some one to knock her off her feet. And it all started with a simple decision...

* * *

Liked it? Hate it? DESPISE IT? I need to know! Please tell me if you think I should continue! I was going to re-write my other story, This is Their Story, but this popped into my head. I will try to get that up real soon! Please tell me if you like it!


	2. Is this the end?

Petunia waltzed into the room, a dozen roses in her hands, as it was traditional for a boy to give the girl he admired a rose at the dance. Her mother walked in besided her, holding Petunia's ten other roses. She went a got a few vases and put the floweres in them. Her mother stayed impatiently at the door.

"Where is that useless girl? If she doesn't hurry I am going to lock her out," her mother's eyes narrowed dangerously at the door. Not a second later, Lily walked in to the house, not a single rose in her hands, and flushed cheeks. She seemed to shrink into the door way from Claire's glare. Petunia watched, smirking, waiting for the explosion.

"What took you so long?" her mother spat out at the frightened Lily, who shrank down more. "Never mind, don't answer, just get to your room, you have things to do in the morning," Lily left, her head bowed down. When she passed the laughing petunia her anger boiled over. She stopped and turned back around.

"No," Claire turned around and stared in astonishment at Lily.

"Excuse me? Get to your room, no questions," Lily shook her head.

"I won't," for a moment her and Claire's eyes met. Her stepmother stepped closer and Lily instictively stepped back. Claire smirked and continued advancing over to Lily until she was backed into the wall.

Claire raised her arm and slapped Lily across the face. Lily was shocked, sure Claire was a complete hag, but she had never once hit Lily. Her thoughts were interrupted by a painful punch in the stomache. Lily gasped and a splatter of blood shot out of her mouth. She collapsed onto the floor. Petunia and Claire laughed at her and then Claire grabbed her by her hair.

"You good for nothing bitch, how dare you talk back to me," the amusement was gone from Claire's face, as was her beauty. All Lily saw was a washed out old hag. Her anger was back ten-fold. She spat in her mother's face.

"Fuck you," Claire's eyes widened. She slammed Lily into the wall.

"Listen you little wrench, I don't care how much your stupid father praises you, he isn't here, and I don't care if I have to kill you, you will respect me, understand?" Lily glared angrily at Claire.

"Fucking kill me then, I don't care. I will never respect some_thing _like you," she spat out angrily before her mother slammed her head back into the wall. The last thing Lily heard was her mother's and sister's cruel laughter as they left her there.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait! Really bad writer's block! I didn't really help that I started watching Yu Yu Hakusho online, so story plots for that have been stuck in my head! That's where the violence in this chapter came from, so if you don't like then blame them not me! Tell me what you thought! Sorry for the short chappie too!


End file.
